


Grimyri of The Soaring Blade

by GrimmyTheFool



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmyTheFool/pseuds/GrimmyTheFool
Summary: A man's beginnings often define the rest of his life. Enclosed here is the story of an orphan, a freedom fighter, a husband, a father, a low life mercenary, and a warrior of light. Mainly detailing his life in different segments, I'll be editing and adding to Grimyri's backstory here continuously as I get to it, enjoy!





	1. Mean Streets of Radiata, A New Family (1550-1566)

(Is it pretentious to put a track of music at the start of one of these? Probably but I don't really care, listen away if you want to :) ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll4_w2HS5Uo 

Grimyri began life with a turbulent start, being orphaned on the streets of Radiata at a young age when his mother and father were killed by royal soldiers during the reign of the mad king Theoderic, or so the beggars he grew up around always dramatically told him. For all he knew or cared they probably just left him to die to have one less mouth to feed. 

As an illiterate street orphan, the boy made ends meet as a pickpocket and a stall thief in the wretched town he was born in. At 7 summers shortly after Van Baelsar’s invasion of Ala Mhigo, he put his hands in the pockets of the wrong man however; a heavily armed Garlean that happened to be visiting the town. Instead of killing the impudent orphan though, the Imperial smirked with amusement. 

**_“Tell me son, are you satisfied with your pitiful and helpless existence here? Or do you want to stand up and fight?!” Aurelion tol Valera_ **

He took the boy and gave him a home. Revealing himself as somewhat of an enlightened idealist, he taught Grimyri, alongside many other young orphans, his letters alongside the art of wielding arms. The Garlean, introducing himself as Aurelion tol  Valera, revealed himself a  a revolutionary on the run from his homeland, leading a ragtag band of outlaws, Imperial rebels, and even ronin from far off Doma across the occupied provinces raiding the Emperor’s forces, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor and aiding resistance groups. “The Wolves of Liberty”, they called themselves. The empire called them a pack of savage wolves as an insult, but they took the moniker with pride

Aurelion found himself on the run after defecting from the legion sent to subdue Doma back in 1552. Believing earnestly in the Emperor’s vision to bring light and civilization to the rest of the world, he enlisted and quickly rose up the ranks through service. However the young idealist would someone be disgusted and horrified with how his comrades treated the Doman citizenry after victory was secured. Realizing that conquest did not bring peace and civilization in its wake, Aurelion gave up this position of Tribunus laticlavius, highest of the six tribunate positions within a legion, and fled to try to take a stand. Shortly later the ex-tribune was passing through a village when he was confronted by a lone samurai. Aurelion tried to pass the man but the warrior met him with steel, looking to draw Garlean blood. Forced to draw his own blade, Aurelion dueled the man to a stalemate which lasted late into the night. When the two men collapsed from exhaustion, they ended up laughing heartily back to back. The Doman introduced himself as Katasue Houjou, a retainer who’s lord was slain in the initial fighting. Upon hearing of Aurelion’s resolve to topple the empire, the samurai offered to stand by his side, desperate for a new purpose after failing to protect his master. The two swore an oath of brotherhood, and retreated from Doma after recruiting a handful of like minded fellows. Katasue vowed to one day return to his homeland and help liberate it.

**_“My friend! From this day forward we shall join forces as brothers fighting for a common ideal until death parts us, Liberty! May heaven, earth, and the kami strike us down should we betray our purpose!” Katasue Houjou_ **

Fast forward five years, Aurelion’s gang have entered Ala Mhigo shortly after the conquest in order to help kindle the embers of resistance. The gang up till this point has had an meteoric rise, rampaging up through Dalmasca and into Ilsabard where hindering the empire where they could, and attempting to provide succor to those suffering under its yolk. The group’s crowning achievement was a legendary heist on the royal treasury in the Imperial capital Garlemald itself. Suffice to say, they had the sovereign’s fiery attention. Aurelion’s hot headed passion led the group into many dicey situations, but Katasue’s cool minded strategies always guided them out of danger. As their exploits made them more renowned, Aurelion’s misfit family also grew, and so did their belief in him. Aurelion began to care for his band as a father would his children. 

He and Katasue soon began taking in actual children though, orphans with nowhere else to go. Feeding, clothing, educating, and instilling in them the same ideals that they themselves held dear. Grimyri was one of these orphans. Introverted and shy, the boy would talk to a few, and spend his time clinging to either Aurelion or Katasue. Over time he became very close to two other children...

**_“Life is like a flask of booze, brother. When you’ve drunk down to the very last drop, that’s when you’ve really lived. Live with all your might, and struggle as long as you have a breath left in you.” R’rhim Tia_ **

Grimyri one day found himself at odds with an older seeker of the sun boy, the two coming to blows before being stopped by an annoyed elder. After being assigned extra chores together as punishment, the two boys stuck up a conversation and instantly took a liking to each other instantly, not unlike how Aurelion and Katasue befriended each other after their duel in Doma years prior. The brash kid introduced himself as R’rhim. An exiled Tia that was chased away by his brother after he usurped their father’s Nunh title. The extroverted R’rhim was a troublemaker at heart and enjoyed letting loose, not caring one bit for what others thought about him. The introverted Grimyri felt he could relax and let his guard down around R’rhim, and the boys grow to be as close as brothers. With Grimyri bailing the Miqo’te out of trouble from time to time and R’rhim in turn showing the hyur a good time, getting the boy out of his shell and comfort zone. 

  
  


**_“You’re such a gloomy man, you know? You’re so gloomy, indecisive, and so pessimistic. You’re also stubborn, a poor talker and a poor liar. Despite it all though, I still want to stand by your side. You’re not alone.” Annette of Ghiri_ **

One night, when R’rhim and Grimyri were sneaking away out of camp to cause some manner of mischief, they were confronted by one of the orphan girls who’s confidence more than made up for her height. She tried stopping the boys from doing whatever stupid thing they were about to do, but they ignored and pushed right past her. The boys were planning to rob a baker for some sweets, but were quickly found out. As the town’s guards chased the boys down, they were saved when the little girl pointed the guards in the wrong direction. She then hunted them down and gave them the scolding of their life. After she said her last word and huffed, she tended to their wounds. Annette was the name she gave, and like the boys, she was taken in by Aurelion after he rescued her from a bandit attack that killed her parents. After this incident Annette henceforth attached herself to the duo, initially to keep an eye on them, though the friendship would grow into a genuine one over the years. Over time Grimyri would also develop feelings for Annette, but would always hesitate to actually voice them.

Grimyri’s early life with the family was a warm one. Getting into trouble with R’rhim, getting scolded by Annette. He looked up to Aurelion and Katasue as fathers, and for all intents and purposes they  _ were _ his fathers, and the other members of the gang were his brothers and sisters. They raised the boy, and taught him the value of honor and other such ideals. To always raise a hand to aid those in need, and a sword against tyranny.

For the next seven years Grimyri plundered Imperial territory alongside his new surrogate family, holding up military convoys and ambushing wealthy merchants, and giving the money and funds to refugees and resistance groups. His dedication to the gang, and skill saw him rise up through the hierarchy to become Aurelion’s favorite, and his enforcer. In time he would become as indispensable to him as Katasue was. Annette grew to be Katasue’s favored protege herself, becoming indispensable when it came to the gang’s logistics. R’rhim proved himself as an able warrior, but didn’t show much aptitude for leadership. He fell in love with a Keeper of the moon named Mono, another orphan picked up by Aurelion, and even had a child with her around 1556. The boy, R’hudo, came to be beloved by the whole gang, as he toddled around endearing himself to his many “uncles” and “aunts”. Successful raids after victorious skirmishes made the band’s reputation as a menace to the Imperial forces kept growing and growing. Too maneuverable to be caught and crushed by a larger army, but still large enough to wreck hell on Garlemald’s supply lines.

Time would catch up to the gang however as failed heists and botched plans resulted in members being picked off, deserting or downright betraying the family. The morality and ideals that held them together eroded over time. The group of revolutionary raiders soon were no better than gil thirsty murderers with a high price on each of their heads. Grimyri’s said ideals were put at odds with the loyalty to the only family he ever knew. At the end of it all Grimyri chose his ideals, was left for dead by the man he considered his father. The fall of this once proud group of freedom fighters, would begin with an ambitious yet ill fated attempt to assassinate the sitting Emperor right in the heart of Garlemald in the winter of 1566...


	2. Beginning of the End (1566-1567)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since Grimyri was first picked up by Aurelion's wolves. He now finds himself his adoptive father's right hand man. An ambitious yes ill fated plan to assassinate the reigning Emperor kicks off chain of events that will end in the gang's ultimate fall.

**_“I want you to know that there’s nothing that means more to me than this gang. The bond we share, it’s the best thing to me. I would kill for it; I would happily die for it. I wish things were different... But in the end we weren’t the ones who changed...” Grimyri of Radiata_ **

The fall of Aurelion’s gang would begin with an ambitious, yet doomed plot to assassinate Emperor Solus in the winter of 1566. The Garrison in the capital was depleted as surplus forces were deployed to keep control of rising unrest in the provinces, partly due to the Emperor’s health beginning to fail. The plan was to slay the emperor, wait for the inevitable succession crisis to arise, and help the provinces rise up and defeat the divided Empire. With the support of several resistance groups from Dalmasca, and Ala Mhigo, Aurelion greenlighted the plan and snuck inside the city with a crack team, dressed up as soldiers of the legion. Aurelion’s past experiences as a high ranking officer allowed him to fool the guard, and so the group pierced deep into the dark heart of the city. Spending several days inside scouting things out, they found out that the emperor would be engaging in a parade through the city, in an attempt to show his health. Katasue balked, smelling a trap and trying to persuade Aurelion to abandon the plot but ever the fearless leader, Aurelion pressed on. The next morning the gang posed as guards along Solus’ parade path, and sprung on the Imperial entourage on Aurelion’s signal. As they cut down his guard, it soon became clear just how painfully right Katasue was. Soldiers popped out of buildings like cockroaches out of the woodwork and descended upon the gang. Aurelion threw himself against Solus, but found himself somehow beaten back by the sick old man, as if he had a sort of otherworldly strength to him. Aurelion found himself saved after Katasue took a grievous blow for him that left the man crippled. The debacle was a blood affair, as the majority of the veterans of The Wolves, many serving Aurelion since the band’s inception, were cut down right in front of their leader’s eyes. They gave their lives as he and Grimyri led the survivors in a mad fight through the streets of Garlemald for their lives, a struggle that took the lives of as many innocent bystanders as soldiers and gang members as they were caught in the crossfire. 

Limping out of the city, the shaken Aurelion led the remnants of the Wolves out of the capital region and fled west, past Werlyt and into the Gimlyt Dark, with the army hot on their tales. It was like this when Grimyri finally returned to his homeland with the band as 1566 rolled into 1567. The Wolves were shaken, desperate, but  _ unconquered _ .

**1567** After burying the dead on the Ala Mhigan-Gimlyt border the band emerged into Mhigan lands early into the year in 1567, 200 members strong. Aurelion put distance between the legions and them by dodging them through the peaks, and into the fringes. The intention was to slip into the Shroud and hide in the forest until things died down, but they were however stopped under the shadow of a massive and towering wall. It extended through the province. Van Bealsar was certainly busy in the years after the initial conquest. Left with little choice, the band set up camp in the ruined hamlet of Bittermill deep in the woods. As the Aurelion, Katasue, and the remaining veterans debated and argued about the next steps forward, the rest of the gang did what they did best. Raiding Imperial patrols, supply trains, and generally being a massive headache for the occupation force. The plan was to get enough money to hire La Noscean smugglers to help transport them to Radz-at-Han over in Thavnair, and then hiking a ride from there to Eorzea. Going straight there was out of the question, as the Empire has its eyes on all the sea lanes from Mhigo going there.

**\-----The Fringes-----**

**_“What is the plan, Valera? We have half the viceroy’s forces after us! We need to be quick if we are to avoid another disaster like Garlemald!”_ **

**_“Hold some damn faith, brother! Before the year’s out we’ll be drinking mango lassis on a Thavnairian beach! No one else is dying. That’s my promise to you.” Aurelion to Katasue._ **

During an attack on another convoy of supplies one day, the group found a third part joining the fray. The fighters, as fearsome and as ruthless as the Wolves themselves, revealed themselves as one of the many resistance groups fighting for Ala Mhigo’s liberation. The group was led by an old man… Hereward Foster, a lord and major landowner under Theoderic before the revolution and Imperial invasion saw his land and serfs “stolen” from him, and his many sons. Aurelion met with Foster, and despite the former’s obvious hatred of Garleans, agreed to work with the revolutionary. The gang worked together with Foster’s boys for the next month taking more scores and bounties with each passing day. Though as time passed on Foster showed himself as a bloodthirsty extremists. Where Aurelion showed the Imperials no quarter, and provided succor to the locals in distributing seized rations and goods, Foster extended his attacks to those that, in his mind, “bent the knee and betrayed the nation”. Like roving bandits, Foster’s boys would move into villages, and forcibly recruit youth and steal what meager rations the settlement would need to barely feed themselves. Any Ala Mhigan merchants found bearing an Imperial pass would be brutally killed, their brutalized bodies put up as a warning. “Comply with the invaders, and this would be your fate”. A week or two of cooperation with the group made for a tense time. Especially after an altercation between R’rhim and one of the fallen noble’s sons. The hyur had tried to force himself on a defeated soldier when he was stopped by the Miqo’te. Angry, he drew on R’rhim, who in turn shot him in the arm in self defense. A skirmish nearly broke out, if it wasn’t for the timely intervention of Annette to soothe things. Things didn’t get too smoother however, as R’rhim and Grimyri would often take off into the night and secretly sabotaging Foster’s boys whenever they tried raiding Ala Mhigan villages.

**_“Why the hell are we helping these sons of bitches?! They’re no better than the empire, with the way they treat their own countrymen! My countrymen!”_ **

**_“Patience son. We just need to use them for a little bit longer. Just follow my plan, and we’ll get out of this mess.” -Aurelion to R’rhim on Foster’s Boys._ **

A few weeks of wary cooperation went by without incident, until one day word caught on of a major train of army pay passing through the outpost Castellum Velodyna en route to the wall. An ambitious take, but just the one the Wolves need to hire enough smugglers to get them out of Ala Mhigo. The plan was simple, yet efficient. Annette and Aurelion would lead a distraction group out north along the wall and set off multiple explosions to draw away the greater attention of the army up there. Meanwhile R’rhim and Grimyri would lead the remainder of the group and work with Foster to break into the castrum and seize the army pay. The wolves would ford the north bank of the Velodyna and hit the east side of the bridge, with Foster hitting the west side. It was fool proof… or so the gang thought as they approached the gates of the keep. 

  


**_G: “I don’t like this one bit… After the farce with that bastard you shot, why the hell are we still working with those fools? Are they even going to be able to take down their side?”_**

  


**_C: “These rats have been operating in this region since the conquest. They know all the good scores and hits. It’s smart that we stay in with them, the pays been good after all.”_**

  


**_G: “This seem legitimate to you R’rhim?”_**

**_R: “I don’t know… Can we trust them?”_**

**_C: “Can we anyone anymore these days? Aurelion said to play nice until we’re able to scrounge up enough money to get out of this mess.”_**

**_G: “We need to stay in with them? What about when R’rhim shot that bastard? Or when we burned their armory? Or took out their little raiding party last week? Do I need to go on?”_**

**_C: “Aurelion already smoothed things over earlier, and they don’t even know about the other crap! You’re worrying too much Grimyri. This is on level with these fools! ...Wait, are the gates already opened? Did they start the party without us?”_**

**_G: “Everybody Hold up! This doesn’t feel right…”_**

**_C: “Oh, so now it doesn’t feel right? I could have told you th-” BANG… Slump_**

**_G: “Shit! Cleyoux! NO DAMN IT! It was a damn set up! Everyone! Keep your heads down!”_**

  


As the elezen’s body slumped over, the contents of his head sprayed all over a nearby rock, and bullet fire raining from it became exceedingly clear that Foster had sold them out to the empire. Soldiers charged out of the castrum, as brigades also poured out of the hills behind them, blocking their escape. Pincered on both sides, casualties were mounting up. Against all odds the situation somehow became even more dire as a gunship appeared over the horizon, and began shelling their position. With hellfire and explosions going off all around, a plan was hatched. Grimyri jumped out of cover and ran forward, drawing fire from the gunship. As the ship turned, an opening in the cockpit gave R’rhim the chance to shoot a well placed shot, taking out the pilot. The hunk of metal came down with a great explosion, leaving behind a great plume of smoke coming from it… blocking the view of the soldiers pouring out of the castrum. Grimyri casted some flames at the dryland shrubs to add to the inferno, and then used the window of opportunity to lead everyone on a fighting retreat north into the hills. Now on better ground, they held their ground and counter attacked the Imperials, whose uphill attack turned around on them. They were sent off with a bloody nose, though the Wolves in turn faced grave casualties. 

  


Things didn't get better when they made it back to camp. Foster’s boy had attacked when everyone was gone, with the crippled Katasue leading the non combatants in a desperate defense. Ultimately they were repulsed when Annette and Aurelion returned from their diversionary mission, but someone was missing. In the chaos, they grabbed R’hudo, R’rhim’s young son. 

  


**_R: “I’m going to let loose at those bastards! I’ll kill every last one of them!”_**

**_A: “Who steals a godsdamned boy… Son, I need you to stay calm. Everyone! Mount up and arm yourselves! We’re getting that boy back, even if we have to kill every last one of the sons of bitches!”_**

  


Every last member volunteered to ride with Aurelion and R’rhim. No one messed with their family, killed brothers and sisters, and stole their children, and got away with it. With righteous fury burning in their chests, the gang followed their leader in formation toward Foster’s hideout, into Dimworld, past Fletcher’s cabin in the southern part of The Fringes. Soon they came upon the hideout, a large manor situated deep in the woods, past a clearing. With the sun setting behind them, they approached the manor, weapons drawn. Opposite to them Foster’s resistance group was set up in defensive positions. With the setting sun and the red dusk sky as the backdrop, they dismounted... the gang slowly advancing, with Aurelion at the front. The wind was fiercely strong, the trees and tall grass swaying peacefully, as in opposition the bloodthirst from both sides. An eighty year old man emerged from the top balcony, and spat in Aurelion’s direction.

  


**_A: “We’ve come for the boy… You must’ve known we would.”_**

**_F: “Shouldn’t have come to our part of the woods, Garlean. Shoulda kept your nose where it belongs too._** **” Spits.**

**_A: “Whatever your alleged complaints you have with us or otherwise… /That/ is a child. That is not the way you do things. Give him back, and we might still be able to talk things over.”_**

**_F: “Get the hell off my land, or I’ll finish what the Imperials started you bloody foreign filth!”_**

  


Dozens of more men walked out of the manor, swords, spears, and bows drawn. They outnumbered the wolves nearly two to one. Everyone readied their weapons as both sides stared each other down. 

  


**_A: “Well, if you aren’t going to be reasonable about this….”_**

  


BANG, BANG BANG-

  


Aurelion opened fired and blasted the first three men in front of him, beginning the battle for R’hudo. Archers from the balcony of the manor rained down arrows, but were met in turn by magical spells being slung by them by Annette and the other mages in response. The first wave of Foster’s boys charged out toward them, blades in hand, but were cut down by a gunblade firing line led by Katasue. Like two masters playing a violent game of chess, Aurelion and Foster barked out orders to their respective gangs. Foster would make a move... sending out archers, or swordsmen, and Aurelion would reply in turn with a counter. 

  


**_A: “Annette! More fire on the left! Katasue, take some your blades and support Helbhaemr’s warriors on the right! R’rhim you’re too far out, boy! Reign yourself in! Healer’s, cast your wards, they’ve got some mages on the awning of that damn manor! Grimyri, on me we’re going in!”_**

**_K: “Hold, Brother! They’ve got archers in the treeline! Hidenaga, take your shinobi and flush them out!”_**

  


The chaotic and desperate morning struggle of the ambush at Castellum Velodyna seemed far in the past. Under Aurelion and Katasue’s directions, the wolves moved as one pack, if you will. Slowly Foster’s defenders began faltering, and then quickly they were falling by the dozens. Aurelion, Grimyri, Katasue, and R’rhim surged forward and broke the doors down. They began fighting their way through the manor while the others held off the remainder of Foster’s resistance fighters. Resistance was getting lighter and lighter, the only ones left were the old man’s blood and flesh, but they too fell. 

  


**_R: “This fucker sure has a lot of kids… Speaking of which, R’hudo! Son! WHERE ARE YOU?!”_**

  


Soon they made it to the main bedroom, but R’hudo was nowhere to be found. Two of Foster’s sons jumped forward, but were quickly subdued by Grimyri. Foster was found hiding in a closet, and was dragged by Aurelion and slammed into a wall. 

  


**_R: “Where is my son?!”_**

**_F: “You damn murderers!”_**

**_A: “I’ll kill you too if you don’t start talking old man!”_**

**_F: “Ala Mhigo has stood for centuries! My family has protected these Fringes from /barbarians/ like you for generations! You… You peasant filth! You killed my boys!”_**

  


A calm smile appears on Aurelion’s face, his eyes seem to twitch for a moment.

  


**_G: “Aurelion?”_**

  


Aurelion then takes his gun off of Foster, and shoots one of his disarmed sons. 

  


**_F: “N-No! Aevar!”_**

**_R: “W-Whoa?!”_**

**_A: “And I will surely kill the rest of them, like you did with mine at the Castellum if you don’t start talking, Hereward.”_**

  


Katasue frowns at Aurelion, clearly taken aback by the display. 

  


**_K: “...Tell us where the boy is Foster. It’s over.”_**

  


The old man looked like he was about to spit into the eyes of Aurelion, but then his glance rests on his last son, his youngest son. A man no older than perhaps 17 or 18 summers. His resolve weakens for a moment, and looks back at Aurelion with hatred and resignation in his eyes.

  


**_F: “Damn you… The Imperials promised to turn a blind eye to us as long as we helped them take down you bastards… They demanded that we bring them a hostage… to bait you if things didn’t go right… Way I see it, your boy is either on an airship back to Garlemald or right at the viceroy’s palace in Ala Mhigo!”_**

  


He spits out answers, as R’rhim’s face turns grim.

  


**_A: “Hmph. So you really were a glorified bandit. I’ve heard enough. Drag this son of a bitch and his whelp outside. We’re burning this damn place to the ground!”_**

  


With all of Foster’s men dead, or fled the gang was quickly able to set the manor ablaze. Hundreds of years has the Foster clan lived there, and it was all burning. Foster sat there, on his knees, watching in despair as his son tried to comfort him. Aurelion and the others were walking away to their mounts, their next destination on their minds. R’hudo was in Ala Mhigo. He had to be. Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Foster. 

  


**_F: “You… You’re all pathetic… peasants...”_**

  


Aurelion stops, his eyes twitching. He turns around and goes back toward Foster. Katasue puts a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking his head but he is pushed away by his brother.

  


**_A: “Am I now? From where I’m standing the pathetic one here is /you/ Hereward. All your men. All your money. All your sons. Wasn’t a match for an outlaw peasant and his band of unwashed peasants.”_**

  


**_F: “You are /nothing/! You do nothing! You mean nothing! You stand for nothing!”_**

  


Katasue places a hand on Aurelion’s shoulder. 

  


**_K: “Calm down brother. He’s not worth it. He’s not worth your time. He’s a fool, Let’s get out of here.”_**

  


**_F: “Your men died for nothing! The empire has caught your scent now, you filth! You and all yours will die like the dogs you are!”_**

  


Something in Aurelion snaps. He pulls his gun out and kills Foster’s last son.

  


**_F: “No! Gods no!”_**

  


**_K: “Aurelion?! No!”_**

  


**_A: “You’re the filth here you deluded fool.”_**

  


He grabs Foster by the collar and begins drowning him in the nearby stream, as the rest of the gang watches on. 

  


**_A: “And filth needs to be cleansed! You think your /friends/ in Garlemald will save you, rat?! Call them! Go on, call them damn you! I’ll take you all down!”_**

  


The old man doesn’t last too long. Aurelion tosses him into the water, leaving him as a meal for the gators. He silently regards the rest of the gang, and calmly walks off. They wordlessly follow their leader as the fire rages on behind him. Within a few hours the camp in Bittermill is dismantled, and wolves begin preparations to travel to the Lochs, Ala Migho and enter **The Maw** of the Imperial Occupation **.**  
  
---


End file.
